<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Getting his Grace back by vrskaandrea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320948">Getting his Grace back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrskaandrea/pseuds/vrskaandrea'>vrskaandrea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Human!Lucifer [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angelic Possession (Supernatural), Angels Becoming Humans, Emotions, End of the World, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Human Lucifer (Supernatural), Insecure Lucifer, Lucifer Absolution, Lucifer Being Lucifer (Supernatural), Lucifer Feels, Lucifer In Love, Lucifer Not Being an Asshole (Supernatural), Lucifer Redemption, Lucifer being possessed, Mission Fic, Possession, Sassy, Sassy Lucifer (Supernatural), Saving the World, Teamwork, roles reversed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrskaandrea/pseuds/vrskaandrea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if that wasn't Nick that survived the battle of Lucifer vs Dean!Michael? What if it was Lucifer, becoming 100% human? How will that change the plot of God's story? This isn't a redemption story. This is an absolution story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Human!Lucifer [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Getting Grace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucigoosey_The_Lightbringer/gifts">Lucigoosey_The_Lightbringer</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have always wanted to write a Lucifer story and the ending of the 14th season along with the first episodes of the 15th inspired an idea. A friend if mine did something similar in her story called Soulmates, but mine is the other way around, kind off. You'll see. This first chapter deals with Lucifer waking up as a 100% human after Dean supposedly killed him in season 14 finale and depicts him terms with emotions in general before he meets someone. But the world is in a risk of yet another apocalypse and as always, his presence is required. We'll see how that goes in the second chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this one.</p><p>Gifted to Lucigoosey The Lightbringer. You insired this one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer woke up feeling strange.</p><p>Lucifer woke up... Feeling...</p><p>He gasped and almost jumped out of the bed when the whole pallet of emotions hit him like an express train and he clenched the sheets with his fists, trying to breathe through the panic attack. He didn't even manage one full breath before something that would eventually turn into his greatest regret grabbed him firmly by the shoulders, holding him in place.</p><p>Sam Winchester. And is that worry written on his face? Lucifer was hyperventilating so badly he didn't even register what the hunter was saying. All he knew is that one second he was smiting that asshole version of his brother and Dean Winchester along with him and then there was a sharp pain in his abdomen that sent out a burning sensation through his entire system and now? Now he is feeling, experiencing emotions like a human would. Like a broken human would.</p><p>"Nick! Nick! It's ok, it's ok, breathe, just breathe. You're ok, you're safe. He's gone. He's dead." Sam was telling him, confusing the poor man beyond belief. Who was gone, who was dead? Who was Nick? Lucifer's hand shot up to his chest as it was trying to ease the numbing feeling that was growing like a black hole threatening to consume him whole. Instead, he heard his own racing heart.</p><p>"Ok, ok, just relax... You need to rest. Just rest and I'll get you something to eat, ok?" Sam spoke, still getting into his face and Lucifer felt another surge of panic consume him. He felt Sam's giant hands pushing him down, back on the bed and he felt so helpless. He wanted to stop him, he wanted to protest, but found himself not only unable to speak aside from a few whines that escaped his dry lips, but he also found himself unable to move and to control what his body was doing. He just...</p><p>Sam helped him lay back down, and covered him with a blanket, watching the man before him with a worried frown. All Lucifer could do is watch as Sam hovered over him for a few moments, and then with a nod he turned around and walked out of the room, the thud of the closing doors cutting through Lucifer like a hot knife through butter, making him gaps loudly. The gasp make him shift and the movement made his stomach clinch in pain.</p><p>And just as the painful emotions subdued just a notch, a burning white pain shot through his stomach and Lucifer doubled over, curling himself into fetal position and started sobbing uncontrollably. He had no idea when or how, but eventually he cried himself to sleep, his mind to tired from trying to comprehend what was happening to him.</p>
<hr/><p>It was Castiel that entered his room next, it could have been hours, it could have been days, Lucifer was too lost, his mind too blank of his surroundings to know. He was trying to deal with his internal changes, trying to decipher these new sensations and he couldn't bother with anything else. His mind simply shut it all down.</p><p>Still, when he saw Castiel's approach, fear consumed him in an instant and his breathing hitched seeing Castiel's extended hand going for his head. He was going to be smitten, put down like a rabid dog that he was. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry out, but all sound died up on his lips, his throat to dry to give out even a coarse noise. Instead of the burning pain, he felt a cool wave wash over him and the tears slid down his face. Castiel was helping him, healing him? Why?</p><p>But when he looked up at the angel, Lucifer saw him looking away, saw his stone cold expression, his lips pressed in a thin line. He figured out by now that they all thought he was Nick and for the first time in his life, he was terrified. Terrified to tell them otherwise, because even if they thought he was Nick, they could barely stand to look at him. What would they do if they found out who he really was?</p><p>He was weak, vulnerable and they would kill him in an instant, easy as snapping fingers. And that thought scared him like nothing before. His lips mimicked the trembling of his hands, but he dared not move, he dared not speak, too overwhelmed with all these feelings of helplessness and despair. Castiel sighed, sensing those emotions as he healed him and as he removed his hand he paused before he walked away.</p><p>"You must remember to eat, now that you're not him." He said motioning to a table where a tray sat, a plate of eggs and a glass of juice. He didn't even see Castiel exit the room, his eyes glued to the food that was set out for him. He was breathless and speechless. For a moment, he remembered, he remembered what it was like to be alone and hungry and how righteous he felt, thinking he deserved more then the cripple he was sitting next to him. He remembered killing a cupid to feed off of him, he remembered Anael, he remembered it all, the memories crashing down upon him sending him into spiraling fit and making him a crying, sobbing mess. It hurt like nothing ever before as he remembered the look in Jack's eyes when he told him he enjoyed killing Maggie.</p><p>Maggie...</p><p>He remembered her name, he remembered it all. He felt Jack's power compelling him to tell the truth, and he would have, he would have said he never saw the girl before and certainly didn't hurt her, as uncharacteristic as that may have been for him. But instead he felt something take over him and say something that was a lie, and he never lied. He felt something take him over and speak lies on his behalf and then...</p><p>Heavy tears rolled down his cheeks as he remember that thing slicing Jack's neck open and taking his grace. "<em>I don't need you. I just need your power."</em> The words echoed in his mind, slicing deep and leaving open gashes to bleed out. He wanted him. He needed him. He wanted one, just one person to see him for what he... Not for what he was, because what he was - was a disgusting, pathetic, hateful creature, Evil incarnate as everyone always said he was. No, he wanted, he needed Jack to see who he might be.</p><p>He wanted to change, he really did. He wanted to get rid off all those shackles his Father posed upon him, every time he pushed him away to play with his toys. But he ended up falling back into his normal because it was so much easier to do that than to try and convince anyone he was willing to change. He wasn't really sorry, not back then, but he was now...</p><p>
  <em>Monster... Who would do that? A monster... I'm a monster...</em>
</p><p>He was always a monster, but he didn't care. Not back then. Logically he knew it was the human emotions that were making him care now, the weight of them sharing the ground he tried to stand on, breaking his knees as he tried to fight thought them, to carry them all. Eventually that burden became to heavy to bear, crushing down upon him until he was nothing but a shivering sobbing mess.</p>
<hr/><p>"Hey. How're you feeling?" Came the question from a voice he knew all too well. The kindness of his words had him tensing, his jaw clenching and his chest splitting open. And just when he got a hold of those damn emotions that were now a part of him as grace once was.</p><p>Some may say Lucifer hadn't come to terms with the fact that he was now a mere powerless human, but the truth was, he didn't really care about that anymore. He didn't care about all that power and being stronger and far more superior then the others. Feeling, experiencing emotions has already changed him in ways he could not have imagined and it had only been two weeks since this happened.</p><p>Lucifer became something no one could even imagine. He became quiet, obedient, lenient. Passive, compliant, and... Well, isolated. Around his bed was a devil's trap one that wouldn't hold him whether he was Lucifer, the archangel or Lucifer, the human. The room was windowless and dark, the only light coming from a measly lamp on the nightstand and Lucifer honestly didn't know what was worse. Being in complete dark or having some light illuminate his pathetic existence.</p><p>He was sure that the worst was when Sam came into the room and flipped the switch making him flinch in fear of the unexpected action, the light casting shadows on the wall and making him see his figure. His damnation. No, he isn't going to dwell upon what happened to him, he isn't going to wallow in some form of self pity.</p><p>He will just be.</p><p>For as long as they'll let him.</p><p>"May I... Um... See the wound?" Sam asked tentatively, not sure how to approach him and Lucifer just let out one long shuddering breath. He still hasn't told them who he is, and was honestly beginning to question it himself. Was he really Lucifer or just Nick with Lucifer's memories all scrambled in his head? Was he real? Was this afterlife? Maybe he really was dead and this is what being trapped in the empty felt like.</p><p>He flinched when Sam came near as if he hadn't been warned of his intentions, but immediately calmed and allowed the hunter to check out his wound. The blade pierced his lung, but Castiel was able to repair that damage once they realized 'Nick' was still alive and got him to the bunker. Lucifer clenched his teeth when Sam cleaned the wound, but didn't flinch, didn't hiss, didn't try to move away. Nor look at Sam.</p><p>The things he remembered doing to Sam... He felt disgusted with himself over it, despite knowing he was something completely different back then. But he couldn't just chalk it off to that, now could he? He couldn't say that he was a changed man now, a man and not the cruel archangel with no disregard for human life, and just let the past be in the past. But he couldn't say he was sorry either. That wouldn't be fair, not to Sam.</p><p>"Looks good." Sam commented, crouching next to him and raising his head to look at 'Nick'. Lucifer just kept staring in the distance, disinterested and passive. He heard Sam sigh and return his gaze upon him, but he just couldn't look at him. He didn't even know how Sam could. "Look. I know... I know it's hard. But he's gone. He's gone and he's not coming back. And, yes, when I look at you, I still see him... But it's not him, it's you. And I am glad it's you." Sam said and patted his knee before getting up and walking to the table where the peroxide and alcohol were, discarding the gauze pad in the trash.</p><p>Lucifer wanted to ask him how he could be so sure. How could he be so sure Lucifer wouldn't come back? How could he be so sure it was 'Nick' and not Lucifer? But he couldn't bring himself to do it, he couldn't say that to Sam. Not now. Not when he heard the whispers of Michael taking Dean and running of. Not when he heard that phone call when Kipling took Castiel and wanted to trade for the throne of Hell, the pompous fool. Not that it mattered. Nothing from that life mattered anymore.</p><p>The emotions, human feelings have long crushed him, pulverizing him to dust and leaving him broken and crippled. He couldn't deal with them, and he couldn't deal with himself. So he just sat there, ate, slept and stared into distance. He didn't know if he could leave, if he would be allowed to, the dark room becoming his cage, one he wasn't even sure he wanted to leave. This was just so much easier on everyone.</p>
<hr/><p>He heard those other world hunters whisper from time to time, talking about the hunt for Dean, and how most of them thought they should find a way to kill him and not save him. He listened, thinking how easy it was to discuss ending a person's life, how easy it was for him to just snap his fingers and vaporize someone. Looking down at his trembling hands, he took a deep shuddering breath. He had taken so many lives and they all meant nothing. They still don't. But thinking about trying to take a life now... Now that he knew the struggle the humans have with their emotions... He doesn't know how he survived those first three weeks of just... Feeling.</p><p>And he thought dear old Dad screwed him over.</p><p>There was a knock on his door, but Lucifer ignored it, knowing whoever it was they would come in anyway, so why bother? He heart the knob turn, the door open as the light for the hallway illuminated the room. The light in the room itself came on and then he heard light footsteps approaching, too light to be Sam's or Castiel's. For the first time in a while, he moved, glancing up at his visitor only to feel like someone stabbed him in the chest and twisted the knife. His eyes went wide and he scrambled back to the headboard of the bed.</p><p>Jack stood at the foot of the bed not knowing what to do, how to react to 'Nick' reaction. He lifted his hands up to show he meant no harm and spoke softly. "I'm not going to hurt you, ok? I... I don't even have my powers anymore, so I can't... I can't do anything to you... I just... I just want to talk."</p><p>Lucifer curled up, bringing his knees to his his chest, his breath hiccuping and tears prickling in his eyes. Apparently, the emotions haven't crushed him completely and were there to finish the job. Sorrow, self- loathing, disgusted by himself and his actions when it came to Jack, to his... To his son. Lucifer's breath hitched and he gasped, unable to get in a proper breath in his lungs.</p><p>He was just like Him, wasn't he?</p><p>God created the archangels to use them, to help him fight the darkness and then the play his little game of the apocalypse, discarding them when things didn't go as he wanted, just like he did with that other Michael. Or his brother Michael. Or even him.</p><p>And Lucifer did the exact same thing to Jack. He made him to have a powerful weapon by his side, to stick it up to dad and break his rules, he used him and... <em>I don't need you. I just need you power.</em></p><p>Lucifer burst into sobs as it hurt, it hurt to damn much, the guilt, the remorse, the self-hatred. He shook as a soft hand placed itself on his shoulder practically radiating comfort and was gone too soon as Jack turned and walked away sadly. He wanted to call him back, to hug him, to tell him he was sorry, that he was so sorry, but he couldn't do that. He couldn't do that to Jack. He couldn't burden him with his screw-ups. No, Jack was better off without him.</p><p>Everyone was better off without him. They always have been.</p>
<hr/><p>Two more weeks passed by. Sam and Castiel would rarely come to see him, too busy with Dean and Michael and everything else. A few times he saw Mary as she came to give him food, only glancing at him and leaving without a word. Most of the time it was some random other-world hunter who would just drop the tray and walk away, not bothering to even look at him, much less speak to him. So far only twice a tired-looking woman with long hazel hair would come, quiet as not to disturb him, softly set the tray on the table and took a moment to probably look at him, maybe try and talk, but would always chicken out and leave, her footsteps silent as if she was nothing but a breeze.</p><p>One day she managed a soft 'Hello.' as she walked into the room, her voice kind and gentle. Lucifer didn't greet back, but he did turn to stare at the door the second it closed behind her when she left. After that, she would always greet when she came in, which was much more frequent, like she volunteered to bring him food for some strange reason. Soon enough she became a dash of fresh air in that stale room of his and every time she would come in, he would notice a detail about her.</p><p>How her hair was dusted with a few greys, or how she had scars on her arm. How she was missing a finger on her left hand or how full her lips were even when stretched into a kind smile. How her clothes were worn, but clean and smelling like lilac. How soft her blue eyes were.</p><p>"Hello." She said entering his room on a random day. Lucifer was feeling pretty depressed today, so he just laid on the bed, curled up and staring at the wall opposite of the door. He squinted his eyes when she flipped the switch, but otherwise said nothing. He could hear when she set the tray down and he could hear her footsteps as she approached, but stopped midway. He could hear her breathing and he could even hear that small sigh she let out a few minutes after just standing there. He could hear her footsteps as she walked back to the door and he could hear her turn the knob and leave.</p><p>And then... Then he heard a voice.</p><p>"Why is it that every time I walk by this hallway, I always seems to see you? I heard you were bringing... him... food." a man's voice echoed outside of his room, spitting out the pronoun in disgust when he was referring to Lucifer.</p><p>"It's nothing, Dominic, I am just trying to be helpful. They took us in, and I can't fight, so I have to help out anyway I can..."</p><p>"Yeah, you could help by doing the laundry and ironing, not feeding the guy who was stupid enough to say yes to an angel. To the devil!" Dominic grew agitated but the woman tried to defend.</p><p>"I already do all that, and clean and help out in the kitchen. Alysha and Melina are doing all the cooking, so I offered to bring food to..." She tried, but he interrupted.</p><p>"Grace, stop bullshitting me. I know you like him, I can tell. You should know better than to get involved with him. Or any of the people here, they are... Different. Why don't you come back to me, huh?"</p><p>"No, Dominic. That won't happen." She stood her ground.</p><p>"You know, I could make it happen..." Dominic's voice turned predatory, but he squealed like a little girl when the door to Lucifer's room swung open and blue eyes bore into Dominic's, showing anger and disgust. Why he did that, why he even moved from his bed, he would never know. Lucifer wasn't even sure if it was to save the woman, if it even had something to do with her, or he just felt like he could punch someone and Dominic here would be so perfect.</p><p>However, he remained still, just staring at the hunter, who, after a few minutes, composed himself, huffed and walked away. For the first time, Lucifer looked at the woman, his eyes meeting hers, and suddenly, strange new emotions washed over him, he felt something he had no idea what it was or how to explain it. He kept his gaze on her for a moment, then turned to retreat back into his room. Or rather run away from these new feelings. Who knew what they could do to him?</p><p>"Thank you." he heard her say after him, just before the door shut, hiding him in the darkness once again. He sat down on his bed, but this time, instead of a few stray thoughts about the woman, he couldn't keep her out of his mind. He heard her name, it was Grace. Ironic, isn't it?</p><p>Gracie, that suited her better. Yes, that's what he'll cal her. She was soft and kind and that name was really a better fit. He started to wonder about who she was, what she was like. How old was she? Where was she born? What was her childhood like? Did she even remember any of the happy memories or was it all wiped away when that Michael destroyed their world? Maybe she was younger but the stress caused the white hairs? How did she loose that finger and how did she get the scars? Did the angels hurt her?</p><p>Next morning she didn't come, afternoon neither. Next two days past and not a sign of her. Did something happen? Was she killed? Where was she? Every time the door opened and someone brought the tray in, he was glancing over his shoulder to see if it was her. He could have asked. He could have gone out and tried to find her. And then what?</p><p>What was he even doing, thinking about her? She was nobody, nothing to him. But he just couldn't get her off his mind. Two more days without that lingering smell of lilac that followed her around had him falling back into depression and indifference about his life and his existence.</p><p>What was the point, right? Oh, no, he remembered the point. The point was not to die. Cuz if he died, there is only one place for him - hell. And as a mere human, he would be tortured and broken, raped and killed over and over again and eventually, he would become a demon. A thing he hated even back when he was an archangel. A thing he hated even more then humans back then. And that would only feed into his destructive ways, empowering him and honestly?</p><p>Lucifer didn't want that anymore.</p><p>Despite the weight of the emotions he bore, being human was easier. He didn't have to plan and fight and try to get his Father's attention or make someone care about him so that he wouldn't feel lonely. To that extent, loneliness as he felt it as a human came with a certain tranquility and peace of mind.</p><p>No one around to care about him, so he had nobody to hurt by his actions and feel the crushing weight of guilt drowning him.</p><p>Don't rock the boat and the waves won't flip you over along with it.</p>
<hr/><p>On the morning of the fifth day, soft footsteps echoed in front of his door, but Lucifer lost hope of seeing her again so he was surprised to hear her soft "Hello." He spun back so fast he startled her and but he quickly shrunk back, feeling some strange heat rise up on his cheeks. He looked down to the ground, looking sheepish without meaning to and greeted back.</p><p>"Hello."</p><p>The smile that spread wide on her face was something so beautiful and mesmerising Lucifer was at a loss for any coherent thought, much less words. It was breathtaking to see, at least for him.</p><p>"I brought you a spinach omelette, I hope that's ok." She said lifting the tray and he smiled in response, not knowing what to say, his mind coming up blank. She smiled kindly once again and turned to leave. But he didn't want her to leave he wanted to... He didn't even know what he wanted anymore. He just...</p><p>"You didn't come." He whispered pathetically, but at least it got her to turn around.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You didn't come around for a few days." That sounded a bit better, almost like a question made out of curiosity.</p><p>"A few of the hunters are moving to other locations, so I was helping and move. Did you... Did you miss me?"</p><p>What kind of a question is that? How could she even... She is just being... Yes. He wanted to say yes. But he didn't want to rock the boat.</p><p>"Come now. You can tell me, I promise I won't bite." She joked, and this was so not now he pictured her. He saw her kind smile and gentle movements, but she had a playful side to her, and he grew even more intrigued. Don't rock the boat.</p><p>"I might." He whispered, and glanced up at her to see her face turning serious and soft.</p><p>"Nah, I don't think you will." She replied.</p><p>"Why not?" He asked with a deep frown.</p><p>"Cuz you haven't so far." She simply stated.</p><p>And it was true. He could have done anything, to her, to that douchebag, to any of them. He didn't really need his powers to hurt or to kill. Hell, even words would suffice, if aimed properly they could cause a lot of damage and put a wedge between this shaky community that already had a difference in opinion when it came to the Michael situation. A few jenga blocks removed here, a playing card removed there and the tower could come crumbling down.</p><p>But he didn't. He just sat there, day after day.</p><p>"You don't know me." He said with a hint of something dark in his voice.</p><p>"You're not a bad person..." She started and he snapped.</p><p>"I am. I am the worst kind of a person! You don't know me, you don't know what I am capable of, what I have have done! YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" He yelled and all she just stood there not seeming a least bit intimidated by his outburst.</p><p>"You're right, I don't. All I know is that you sit in this room all day, every day, that your name is Nick and that you were Lucifer's vessel." She replied actually taking a tentative step forward, her hand reaching out to him. He didn't take it, he didn't shove it away, he just turned away from her.</p><p>"I wasn't Lucifer's vessel. I was Lucifer. I am Lucifer." He said quietly, not sure why he was saying to her. Would she even believe him? Would she go tell the others?</p><p>"So... You're not Nick?" She asked uncertain.</p><p>"No, I'm not Nick! Nick died when Dean shot me with a Colt ten years ago. I'm just me. Poor, weak, <em>human</em> Lucifer. Go on. Laugh, wouldn't be the first woman to laugh in my face and not believe me. Or run away screaming, call me the Devil. Call me evil. That's what I am, right? That's what everyone sees when they look at me, when they find out who I am." Lucifer was all over the place, his emotions bubbling up, anger, sadness, despair, self pity mixing up and making him sputter words at Grace as if it was her fault.</p><p>But damn, that woman. She seemed so small and scared, and so not fitting the attitude she had. She just stood there, listened to him rant, waited till he was done and then asked:</p><p>"You want to know what I see when I look at you?"</p><p>All fight and fear within him was instantly replaced by bafflement and he just stared at her until she answered her own question.</p><p>"When I looked at you I see the man who took us to the promised land. I see a man who drove a broken bus to get us to safety, using his silly humor to cheer up a tight situation with <em>Wheels on the bus </em>song..." Lucifer actually started laughing at this as if it was the funniest thing he has ever heard in his life, but she spoke over his laughter. "So tell me, are you that guy? Was that guy Lucifer? Are you still him?"</p><p>"Because if you are, then thank you. You didn't have to do that. You could have walked away. But you didn't. So on behalf of the people of my world, thank you." She said and a heavy pause the room. Lucifer was speechless. He didn't do that out of kindness, he did that to save his own ass. And she knew that, he was sure she did. And still, she chose to see things in a different light. She choose to see the good side of it.</p>
<hr/><p>Two days later, she managed to get him to leave the room to take a walk outside. She watched the nature with amazement in her eyes, telling him how it was all destroyed back on her world. Whenever she came to bring him food, she spoke about the things she liked, the music she used to listen to over an old cassette player, the books she used to read that haven't been used to keep the fire going, the movies she heard existed, but never got to see, having already been born into a destroyed world.</p><p>And Lucifer just listened. The more time he spent with her, the more he found he liked to listen to her fascination about things normal humans take for granted. Things he, as a former archangel had absolutely no interest in back then, not even knowing they existed. Not caring enough to know.</p><p>Like potato skin peeler. She had him peel potatoes in the kitchen as she helped Alysha make stew for everyone and she showed him how it, and he was astounded, and actually had that spark in his eyes, the same one she did when discovering new things.</p><p>Day by day, they grew closer, a few nights she would come and wake him from the ever consuming nightmares, lately even snuggling next to him, the warmth of her body providing comfort and a feeling of safety. Soon, he would wait and like clockwork, she would come at 10 pm, snuggle next to him and keep the nightmares away.</p><p>One day, she actually came early and convinced him to go on a walk before bed. As he walked a small path up the hill , he was surprised to find a blanket set on a clearing with a picnic basket set next to it.</p><p>"C'mon." Gracie ushered grabbing his hand.</p><p>"Wait, you set this up? Why?" Lucifer asked as he allowed her to pull him towards it. In fact, lately, he allowed her pretty much anything, for some reason always following her lead and doing what she wanted to do. Not like he had any ideas, needs or desires. Trying to keep the emotions in control was already tiring and time consuming. Mind consuming.</p><p>"To watch the sunset, silly." She responded, and even though he has seen a ton of sunsets he still sat down on the blanket next to her, focused more on watching her eat her sandwich and look up at the sky with a smile on her face than the sun that was slowly descending behind the horizon.</p><p>"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She asked gazing in the distance.</p><p>"Yes. Yes it is." Lucifer replied not taking his eyes off of her. The sunset might have been breathtaking, but there was just something about her that was so much more. Every time she was around, the bad feelings would subdue, run away as if they were afraid of her and a certain warmth would spread deep in his chest.</p><p>Gracie met his eyes and laughed; the sound a sweet music to his ears. She slapped his shoulder and shook her head. "You were supposed to watch the sunset, you know."</p><p>"I have seen billions of sunsets; I have seen the birth of the sun. I helped make the stars and observed them for eons. It's nothing interesting." Lucifer said, not knowing that such beautiful things could steer up emotions and he would probably experience the sunset differently if he wasn't too focused on how the sun bathed Gracie, making her glow.</p><p>"Oh and I am?" She countered and that heat rose up his cheeks figuring what he was doing. Before he even had a moment to think about how undeserving he was and how he could only dream about having her by his side, Gracie leaned in and set the softest kiss on his lips.</p><p>Something exploded deep inside of him, spreading intoxicating warmth all over his body, the feeling so good, so elevating it scared him. He has never felt anything like this and it was so consuming, dulling all the pain, all the hurt, all the bad emotions that it down right scared him and the next thing he knew, he was running back inside the bunker, brushing past a confused Mary and a baffled bearded Sam straight into his room. He set on the bed, curled his arms around his knees as he pulled them to his chest and just tried to breathe.</p><p>Millions of thoughts ran through his mind and buckets of emotions wrecked his body so much that he had difficulty focusing, but then she was there, she was right there, cupping his face and make it all settle down. Her kind smile calmed his racing heart; her vibrant eyes soothed his mind, her touch lulling him into a state of tranquillity. It was astonishing, the effect she had on him.</p><p>She was saying something, but his ears were deaf to her words and his eyes remained focused on her plush, peanut butter and jelly flavoured lips and his growing desire to taste them again. Before he could change his mind, he lunged forward and set his trembling lips on her.</p><p>Gracie was... She was amazing. She pushed when she needed to, but was still kind and gentle. She wouldn't take no for an answer, determined and hard headed, but at the same time, the sweetest thing he ever met. So naturally, when he kissed her, it only took a nanosecond for her to get over the initial shock before she kissed him back, caressing his lips with hers, letting him know she wanted this, she wanted him.</p><p>And maybe... Maybe he wanted her. Maybe he needed her. But what he wanted and what he needed didn't matter. As long as there was a smile on her face and that bright spark in her eyes, he was good. Everything was good. The world was good.</p><p>A few weeks later, just before Dean's return, they moved out of the bunker and into a small house in Stillwater, Minnesota, courtesy of the sheriff there, one Donna Hanscum. Gracie got a job at a local bakery while Lucifer changed his name to Luka Kovacs – Donna's idea. Apparently, she had a thing for an actor that played that character on a hospital show, go figure.</p><p>Anyway, Luka got a job a town over in an automobile parts factory where he would happily sit at a conveyer belt line, solder a few wires to a computer board along with a few inputs and outputs and then do it to the next one, and the next one and the next one for eight hours. He didn't mind, he really didn't. As long as he got to go home to Gracie. That was all that mattered.</p><p>The two lived happily ever after...</p><p>For about a year. Then God came back and all Hell broke loose.</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Loosing Grace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Lucifer held Grace's dead, butchered body in his arms and just tried to breathe through the numbing pain, tears wetting his face and washing away all the blood, he chanced a look around their living room that was covered in blood and bits of flesh from the former demonic vessels that took her life.</p><p>For almost a year they were together, and he dared to think they were happy. Huh. Who was he kidding?</p><p>Like the devil could ever get his happily ever after.</p><p>But it wasn't fair, it wasn't fair to her. They could hurt him and beat him, stab him and kill him, but not her. Never her. Especially not now, now that she was with child. All her life she wanted a child, but was always too afraid to even try and raise one in their apocalyptic world. By the time things got a bit better, she was afraid she was too old to bear one, but it still happened. She always said they were blessed, and that was about the only time Lucifer ever reacted, snorting. Other times he was just one lenient, compliant guy, just content to see that smile on her face and smell that lilac in her hair and taste those soft, plushy lips. And that was it.</p><p>It figured this would happen, but why did it have to be her? Why wasn't it him? Those demons saw him, thinking he was Nick and followed him to play around with their masters former vessel. Despicable low-lives. Despite being completely human, Lucifer still managed to outsmart and overpower them, using an angel blade he kept concealed, and slaughtered them all, ending up standing all alone in a pool of blood, holding onto the last good thing in his life. They managed to kill her before he could get to them all.</p><p>He sat there, silently crying for hours and hours, hugging her body tight against his, not wanting to let go. Day turned into evening, evening into night and soon enough there was darkness all around him, heavy and suffocating with no end in sight, no light at the end of the tunnel.</p><p>"Hello?" A voice, soft and tender, echoed in front of him and Lucifer finally raised his head, but couldn't see the figure looming in the shadows. He scoffed, uninterested in whoever was there.</p><p>"Go away. Leave me alone." He said and buried his head back into Grace's still chest.</p><p>"I... I can't do that. I need your help." The soft, young voice said and Lucifer raised his head back up.</p><p>"I am done! I am done, you hear me! Leave me the fuck alone!" He yelled, his eyes filled with anger and pain. "I... I just can't... I don't want to do this anymore, I don't want to play this game... Just... Make it stop. Please." His voice broke into sobs as he wanted it all over.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I'm sorry this happened." The voice spoke and Lucifer finally took notice looking up at the figure in the shadows then all around him. The day turned into evening, the evening into night, the night into sleep. He huffed a laugh realizing he was in a dream and that the figure was probably an angel wanting to take advantage of Nick and his possible knowledge he carried while the devil possessed him.</p><p>"You're not sorry, you probably orchestrated this whole thing, just to get me to do what you want, but it won't work. I am done with Heaven and Hell, I am done with it all. So you can go back and tell Naomi or whoever is in charge up there now to go screw herself!" Lucifer shouted.</p><p>"I didn't do this, I swear." The voice said and Nick gasped as the figure stepped into moonlight, perfectly positioned to reveal him at just the right moment as only in a dream or in the movies can happen.</p><p>"Jack?" Lucifer was confused. Last time he saw the kid, it was back at that room in the bunker and he scared him so much, he ran. As far as he knew, he was human. And humans shouldn't be able to dreamwalk, not like this. "H... How? How are you here?"</p><p>The kid huffed a sorrowful smile. "Lot of things happened after you and Grace left. Dean came back, but Michael, he... He took him again. I died, but they brought me back using soul magic, but in the process it burned a bit of my soul... I, um... I couldn't stop Michael from taking Dean, but after I was brought back, I learned how to use the soul magic, so I was finally able to defeat him and save them... I took Michael's grace and became me again..."</p><p>Jack said with a complete lack of excitement a story such as that one should bear. It was clear that Jack slightly regretted doing some of the things he did and that there was more to the story. But Lucifer was stuck on the whole 'using soul magic's thing. He knew what that was and he knew what it could do. It was one thing for a soul to be separated from the conscious mind, but a whole other to be slowly burnt away.</p><p>"But then... Then, um... Chuck came back after I accidentally killed Mary and we... We all saw the truth. He was just using us all, manipulating and playing with all these lives, and... The moment I thought I would have to stop him, he killed me. And it wasn't like before, I didn't end up in Heaven. I ended up in the empty."</p><p>Lucifer sat there, staring at him. Did he just casually say he killed Mary? Dad's back? Jack was... He was in the empty? But... Nothing ever comes back from the... Oh. Right. Castiel did. Because Jack brought him back. If anyone could overpower the Empty, it would be Jack. Still, the way the kid talked, the way he spoke, emotionless and plain...</p><p>"How... How much is left?" Lucifer asked and Jack raised his head to look at him. "How much of your soul do you have left?"</p><p>"Two specs... And they're not even within me. Billie, she um... She brought me back, but I am... Just grace and conscience. She told me where to find my body and the last two remaining specs of my soul. She said... She said that due to my unique... Uniqueness, my soul could rebuild itself, but only in a proper vessel or my own body..."</p><p>"And lemme guess, your body is currently unavailable?" Lucifer scoffed, but didn't really sound angry, his mind flashing with images of him taking Jack's grace and probably being the cause of all this. A nephilim, a regular one couldn't survive without the grace. And since Jack said he died and they had to bring him back using soul magic... There was a pretty good chance he was responsible for it. Even if he wasn't sure it was him.</p><p>"It's not that simple..." Jack started and Lucifer laughed, using it as a coping mechanism, trying to wrap his head around the irony of it all.</p><p>"It's not that simple? You come here, just a shy after my wife and unborn kid were murdered, to ask me to.. what?! Be your vessel? Are you going to promise me that everything will be alright that you'll... 'take the pain away'?" He echoed his own words he said to Nick to make him say yes.</p><p>"I was actually thinking that if we succeed, I could just bring them back." Jack replied plainly and for the second time Lucifer turned to gawk at him, speechless. Jack would... He would really do that for him, wouldn't he? But did Jack even know who he was?</p><p>"When I said it wasn't that simple, it is that I need you. I can reenter my body, but I... I can't just go and take those two specs of my soul and... And ruin what they made happen." Jack spoke, his words confusing Lucifer.</p><p>"Where... Where are they?"</p><p>Jack took a deep breath and started walking slowly towards Lucifer. The place around them shifted, still dark, cold and damp, but without the body in Lucifer's arms and once Jack reached him, he sat down on the floor next to him, slowly raised his sad eyes and spoke.</p><p>"When you cut my neck open and took my grace, you took those two specs of my soul. All this time it has been growing inside of you. You have my soul, Lucifer."</p><p>The former archangel gasped, his eyes tearing up, emotions hitting him full force. Guilt, remorse, pain, fear, sorrow already pulling him down under the water of despair that Gracie's death caused. Of course Jack would know now who he really was. Of course he would have to pay the price for doing that to his own son.</p><p>"I am not that sentimental now, thought I can see having a soul did you some good. I could just try and go back into my body, then take what I need from you. That's what Billie suggested anyway. But I thought... I thought it would be better if I asked you to let me in. That way I can stay hidden from Chuck while my soul completely rebuilds and at the same time we can go fetch my body... Lucifer, God is ending this story. He is ending this universe and we are all going to just disappear. I can't let him do that. I have to stop him. Will you help me stop him?"</p><p>Lucifer tried to breath through this cluster of emotions and information as best as he could, trying to find something to anchor himself to.</p><p>"When... When we defeat him, when we stop him and save the world... You will bring her back?"</p><p>"I will. I promise." Jack replied.</p><p>"Then Yes."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Finding purpose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The feeling was... Strange, yet familiar. The feel of grace pulsing under his skin, the heat that cooled him down, the chill that warmed him up. But there was someone else there, holding the reins and Lucifer mentally sighed. He is just a vessel, nothing more. Logically he knew Jack wouldn't lock him in his mind like he did to Sam, or keep drowning him like Michael did to Dean... Wait. How did Lucifer know what Michael did to Dean?</p><p><em>That's because you have all my memories.</em> The voice in his head echoed. <em>You can see everything as crystal clear as the day it happened. </em>And indeed, Lucifer saw his hand on a doorframe as he hid out of sight, listening in on Sm's and Dean's conversation. It was... Odd, to be allowed to see this, to feel that slight worry of his fathers - no, not his. Jack's. Those were Jack's feelings, while he still had his soul. He was powerless, but alive. Still Lucifer could feel the twist in Jack's stomach, the burn of his lungs and he knew this is where Jack was beginning to get sick...</p><p>Because he had no grace. Because he took it from him.</p><p><em>That wasn't you, and I know it now. It was just another forced plot twist, nothing more.</em> Jack's voice echoed followed by a sigh. <em>I could see the bigger picture after Chuck killed me. I saw each and every time he intervened. Like when he made Sam push you back and leave you behind in that world thus forcing your hand to work with that Michael. Like him leading Michael to the bunker. Like making you take my grace... I know you wanted to try... I know you wanted to try with me. You could have left on your own. You could have taken my grace from the start, but you wanted me by your side too.</em></p><p>"Stop it. We have a job to do." Lucifer said, feeling the vile lifting up his throat. He was sick to his stomach just remembering all those events. And of course, being a vessel he was an open book to Jack, so the kid could see every thought he had back then. He could hear Jack let out another sigh before he spoke up again.</p><p><em>You're right, we do. But for all of this to work... I need Lucifer. I need you to be the old you. </em>To those words, Lucifer frowned. Why would he want that? How could he even go back to being that sarcastic asshole? Could he? He surely remembered how it was, how he was, and with Jack's help those memories were even more vivid so it could be done, but...</p><p><em>We need to keep </em><em>appearances. Chuck and the world needs to believe that Lucifer is back. Fully back. That's why...</em> And Lucifer suddenly felt a surge of power, of grace wash over him. <em>That's why I am giving you full control. You can use my grace as you wish, but know that I won't let you hurt anyone in any way. I have a feeling you would anyway.</em></p><p>Lucifer's eyes widened and he stood frozen, his thoughts going hundreds of miles a minute. Jack was... He was giving him the power. He was giving him full control? After everything he did, he is just going to give him control? The amount of trust the kid had, as undeserved as it was, it was also... Completely insane. To that though, Jack's laughter echoed in his head.</p><p><em>That was funny. I haven't felt funny in a while. I can already start to feel a bit. You are right, it is insane. That's why no one would suspect a thing, Chuck especially. Besides, you need it. You need the power to be that old Lucifer. How can you be cocky without having something to back that up?</em> Lucifer had to agree, the kid did have a point. He took a deep breath and let it out, composing himself and trying to slide back into the old skin that just felt too small, too tight. But he'll make it work. For Gracie. He'll make it work. And maybe for Jack too. He owed him at least that. A small pleased huff, snapped him out of his thoughts and he cursed at himself because he forgot Jack was in his head, Lucifer was an open book to him.</p><p>"Alright, knock it off. Now what?" Lucifer said with a mental pout and Jack huffed a few more laughs, thinking he sort of liked this grumpy version of him, but before Lucifer could comment on that though, because yes, he could hear Jack's thoughts too, the kid seemed to think it was only fair, so before he could say anything about it, Jack's voice echoed in his head.</p><p>
  <em>Well. There is only one person that knows exactly where my body is. Let's see how he recognizes us.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Him? Seriously? Castiel is so gullible, he'll believe anything. He is a bad choice for a test run." Lucifer protested without any heat in his words. It was strange finding himself reaching out to Castiel in the exact same setting as a few years, for a very similar reason. That time he saved him from the other angels with a lousy display of dominance. But looking at Castiel now, sitting on the bench, alone and sad...</p><p>
  <em>He is also an angel that can read grace and not just recognize the face, so he is a good choice. He and Dean had an argument and Castiel left. Funny enough it was about Castiel making bad decisions. And we are about to ask him to trust you.</em>
</p><p><em>"</em>I am well aware of the irony of it." Lucifer said and took a deep breath. Ok, it's showtime. With a sigh, he came out of the bushes, walked over to a still unsuspecting Castiel and sat down setting his hands up on the bench as if he was crucified. The poor angel did a double take when he saw the face he knew all too well.</p><p>"Nick?" He asked, curious as to why the man was here, not for a second thinking it might be someone else. Lucifer paused before he pulled on a smirk, rolled his head and huffed a laugh.</p><p>"Guess again." He said with a wide grin and a wiggle of his eye brows and watched as the cogs turned in Castiel's mind as the angel slowly came to the realization that he was...</p><p>"Lucifer?!" He spat out, like every letter was a burn on his tongue, his entire body tensing as he stood up.</p><p>"The one and only." Lucifer replied turning his head to the playground up front.</p><p>"How? How are you back?"</p><p>"Is this the part where I ask how you're still alive and then we both agree it's complicated?" Lucifer responded, reminding Castiel of a similar situation they found themselves in a while back. Lucifer figured, if he is going to play his old self, he might as well take a cue from the past events.</p><p>"What do you want? What are you going to do?" Castiel asked still tense and on alert. Lucifer leaned forward and looked up at him unfazed by the angel's defensive stance.</p><p>"We have a situation. And by we, I mean everything alive... We are all sorta going to die." Lucifer said with a hint of amusement in his one-sided smile and watched Castiel roll his eyes at him.</p><p>"This isn't funny, Lucifer. Everything fell apart and... Jack's dead! Chuck came and he killed him. All because he was a liability now that he didn't have his soul. And that's all thanks to you." Castiel said, obviously grief stricken by the events around his life. Lucifer's face took a more sad, serious note for only a moment feeling that pang of guilt, followed by a warm sense of comfort coming from within. So he kept his mask on and just rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Na-ha. Don't you dare blame me for that. That was all Chuck. I know you don't believe me, but that... I didn't do that. I didn't want to do that." His mask kept trying to slip, but he held on. "Besides, I know about Jack. I know so much more then you know."</p><p>"Like what?" Castiel asked.</p><p>"Like - oh, I don't know - Dear old daddy is ending his stories. Did <span class="u">you</span> know that?!" Lucifer spoke in a playful voice.</p><p>"What does that even mean?"</p><p>"It means, my dear brother... That soon... We're all going to die. And I don't know about you, but I don't want to die. Permanently. Not when I just got back." He was acting so good, it was surprising even to him how he managed to do it so easily. Surprising and scary. But it wasn't effortless, so that's something at least. Castiel seemed to be more pissed and annoyed and maybe a bit tired of all this to take notice that Lucifer wasn't really completely himself, so it was working perfectly. But could he see the grace within? Was he really that drained? Not that Lucifer or Jack needed him to be at full power to lead them to Jack's body, but still... Lucifer couldn't help but sympathize.</p><p>"So, what do you say? Team up?" Lucifer said with a brow wiggle.</p><p>"How stupid to you think I am?" Castiel asked.</p><p>"How much do you want Jack back?" Lucifer countered.</p><p>"Oh, and you can do that?" Castiel replied without skipping beat. The old Lucifer would have been confident and cocky and he would have said that he could do that. But this Lucifer was a bit more smarter and knew that it wasn't the point that people liked him and that he turned out to be the one to save the world for once, like it was back then. No, this Lucifer kept his eyes on the endgame and knew that if he really wanted to get Castiel to help him, he would need to show some weakness.</p><p>"We. We can do that." Castiel paused at those words, squinting his eyes at Lucifer as if he was assessing what was behind such statement. But eventually, his paternal instincts prevailed and even if he knew Dean would say this was a bad idea, he still went with it.</p><p>"And how do <span class="u">we</span> do that?"</p><p>A wide smile spread across Lucifer's face, a devilish grin and he stood up, stood tall, his eyes glowing red, his wings casting wide shadows on the bushes behind him and with a hint of some playfulness he said:</p><p>"Well, we got good intentions. Time to pave our road to Hell."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Acquiring footing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer scrounged up his nose the moment they landed in Hell. He always hated the smell of demons, sulphur, but now... Since he was human, the smell seemed to be worse, making him want to gag.</p><p>"What's the matter, Lucifer? Can't stand the smell of your own creation?" Cas asked as he carefully studied the archangel. Lucifer huffed a laugh at that.</p><p>"Why, Castiel, where did you require the sass? Or is the older Winchester rubbing off on you?" Lucifer made a show of laughing at his own double meaning joke, but Castiel just rolled his eyes at him and continued down a long corridor. Lucifer watched him make some distance between them, his fake laughter ceasing and his breath shuddering.</p><p>"<em>You're doing better then I expected. It's good." </em>Jack's voice echoed encouragements and Lucifer just scoffed and followed after Castiel.</p><p>"You know what, Cassie? You're right, I can't stand the stench in here." Lucifer said and Castiel looked back at him in annoyance, but soon had his eyes widening as Lucifer lifted his hand and pressed his middle finger to his thumb. Castiel actually flinched, expecting God-knows-what to happen as Lucifer snapped his fingers, but then frowned in complete confusion as the smell of flowers hit his nostrils.</p><p>"Is that... Is that Lilac?" Castiel questioned and Lucifer just shrugged in disinterest.</p><p>"Eh. It's flowers. They smell nice. Better that then rotten eggs." He said and walked away, leaving Castiel to squint his eyes at him for a moment, trying to figure him out. To the angel, it was clear that something was off about Lucifer and if he didn't know any better, he would say it was just Nick acting. But you can't fake power, or wings or grace. And Castiel might be weak right now, but he could most definitely sense the essence of his fallen brother within the vessel. And something more too.</p><p>"What happened to you?" The angel asked as he caught up, his voice filled with curiosity and comfort that had Lucifer frowning.</p><p>"I died. And now I am alive. That's it."</p><p>"No... There is something else... You're different. Still annoying and untrustworthy, but different." Castiel said watching him closely, and Lucifer came to an abrupt stop as panic started to rise up in his chest. But he felt Jack's essence brush against it, drowning it and keeping it out of Castiel's sight, at the same time encouraging him to do what he needed to in order to keep Jack hidden.</p><p>Lucifer turned, his eyes flaring red, piercing at Castiel's and making the angel recoil a bit. Lucifer took a step forward and on instinct Castiel took a step back, mouth falling open, no words spoken. Fear flashed in his eyes as Lucifer spoke, his voice low and grave.</p><p>"Listen carefully you sorry excuse of an angel. What I am and what I am not is of no importance here. What is, however important is that I was right! I was fucking right from the start when it came to Daddy and his little toys. And now?! Now I am gonna fuck up his plans and ruin his grand finale and finally... Finally get my revenge, because I did not deserve to be cast aside and I did not deserve to be put into that cage and manipulated like one of his toys!"</p><p>"So here's a choice for you. Either shut up and follow my lead and help me find the kid's body, or... Hesitate to help and see what happens." Lucifer accentuated the word Castiel was very much familiar with, his shit-eating grin sending a shiver down the angel's weakened grace. Castiel remembered, of course he did.</p><p>
  <em>He who hesitates... Disintegrates...</em>
</p><p>The angel took a deep breath, to calm his nerves, something he didn't have to do when he was at full power before and then simply gave a small nod, breathing out when Lucifer backed out of his personal space. Castiel took a second to gather his thoughts and then raised his head to say something to the archangel, only to see someone coming up behind him. A few of them actually, and the angel turned, only to see that they were surrounded. By demons.</p><p>"Out of our way, rodents. We have work to do." Lucifer said clearly preparing to snap them all out of existence. Castiel lowered his angel blade out of his sleeve, prepared for a fight.</p><p>"We do not answer to you any more, Lucifer." A demon wearing an African-American man wearing a nice black suit spoke up, standing proud and tall. Those words sparked up Lucifer's interest. With Crowley gone, and all the Knights and Princes dead, who was running Hell anyway? He remembered a few names that were high on the food chain, like Kipling and Abraxas, but...</p><p><em>"Sam killed Kipling when he kidnapped Cas and tried to bargain him for the throne. And Abraxas... I killed him after he... After he tried to raise you from the Empty. I... I didn't know you were still alive in a sense, so I tried to stop him, but I... I used too much power and..." </em>Jack's voice trailed off.</p><p>In a blink of an eye, Lucifer saw it all play out. Abraxas fuelling a spell using Jack's blood and opening a portal to the Empty, a creature made of tar, with wings behind it stepping out. Jack thought it was Lucifer, but it was actually his own grace, his own essence that got sent to the empty when Dean and Michael killed Lucifer, or thought they did.</p><p>Not knowing what it was, Jack used his powers, powers originating from Michael's grace to shove the creature back and close the portal and then turned to deal with Abraxas. Pure rage fuelled him as he raised his hand and set out a wave so hot it disintegrated everything in its path, not just the demon and its meat-suit, but also the floor boards, the furniture, the cabin wall. Mary was there calling out to him, trying to make him stop, but Jack just lost control and when she tugged at his arm, he flinched and turned and...</p><p>"And who do you answer to now?" Lucifer asked the demon before him, trying his damnest to focus on something else because what he just saw, what he just felt... He didn't know what felt worse – the guilt and sadness of Mary's death, or the fact that Jack didn't feel anything about it at all.</p><p>"Our leader is just and fair, one who cares about us and not just the power." Demon, one that Lucifer remembered was named Caym said.</p><p>"Yeah, well, like I said. We have work to do. So just step aside and let us pass or else..." Lucifer said sounding bored and slightly agitated, raising his hand up and preparing to snap his fingers. The demons stood their ground.</p><p>"Oh?! So that's how it's gonna be, huh? Well, suit yourselves." Lucifer said, snapping his fingers and watching in amusement how his power just bounced off of the demons as their bodies glowed slightly purple. Caym only raised his hand higher.</p><p>Now, Lucifer knew if he pushed a bit, if he used a bit more of the power he held, he could turn them all to ash, but this new development had Jack intrigued. Maybe they could take a moment to find out just who was it that ran Hell now.</p><p>Who knows, could prove to be useful to have another ally.</p><p>"You know what? I think I would like to meet this new leader of yours." Lucifer said with a nod and when the demons parted to clear the way he added one last line that had Castiel rolling his eyes.</p><p>"Take me to your leader."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Procuring alliances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh, for the love of..." Lucifer made a dramatic shout when they entered the throne room and saw a very familiar pair of eyes watching him with disgust and concealed fear. "You have gotta be shitting me!"</p><p>"You guys do know that the child is supposed to inherit the parent's throne and not the other way around, right?" Lucifer mocked, yapping and stalling because he had no idea how he was going to go past Rowena. Last time he confronted her, she was smoking hot. Literally. He burned her body to crisp, and still she managed to came back.</p><p>"Silence! Show some respect for our Queen!" Caym scolded and Lucifer throught the guy was either delusional or had some pretty large balls if he throught Lucifer was the weaker one here.</p><p>"You do know I can just kill you, right? And she wouldn't be able to stop me. Oh, oh, I can do worse. I can fucking cure you. See how you like being a pitiful human for a change." Lucifer snapped at him, hitting a little to close to home with his own words, but nobody really cared.</p><p>"Enough!" The witch screamed, her eyes glowing purple and she threw her hand forward making purple tendrils rise up, tying around Lucifer's hands and pulling him down, making him drop to his knees. "You! You vile sack of... How? How are you still alive?!"</p><p>Oh, she was pissed. Lucifer knew he had two options here. Explain himself and plead his case, hoping she will believe that he only wanted to stop his father or... Piss her off even more. Now, which option would the old Lucifer choose?</p><p>She was powerful, much more then she was last time he saw her, and if he was a full blown archangel, their powers would almost be equally matched, which was kind of alarming, but Lucifer wasn't an archangel at full power, now was he? No... His powers, or Jack's powers, even weakened as they are now, were no match for Rowena and her little hocus pocus.</p><p>So, with a deep intake of air, Lucifer pulled on his restraints, his eyes almost giving a golden glow before Jack concealed it with blood red and the tendrils snapped, vanishing as he rose back on his feet. Jack's wings flashed as shadows behind him and he stood tall and proud in a clear display of power.</p><p>Rowena was fuming.</p><p>"Cease him!" She yelled and a bunch of demons rushed his way, and Lucifer yawned, flipped his hand and send them flying to a nearby wall. The witch was clearly pissed and she started chanting something, but Lucifer simply snapped his fingers and she flinched, gasping loudly with her eyes going incredibly wide. When it became obvious that he didn't actually do anything aside from creating a sound with his fingers, he started laughing and Rowena turned red in the face.</p><p>"Oh, look at the pretty Red Queen. I am surprised she didn't scream 'Off with their heads!', ha, am I right?" Lucifer turned to Castiel who was left far behind and it was that particular action that drew Rowena's eyes to the angel as well. Confusion flashed upon her face as her look posed many questions, but for now, she remained speechless.</p><p>"Listen, Red. I can stand here all day and have a pissing contest with you, which I am sure I would win, cuz guess what?! ~I am beeettterrrr then yoooou.~ And I have a dick and you don't. But I am sort of on a time schedule and oh! look at the time, it is running out. So be a doll and just let us pick up what we need and we'll be outta your hair, alright?"</p><p>"What... How... How are you alive?" Rowena asked staring at them, her voice shaking a bit. Lucifer on his part became a bit more serious, his brows drawn in a light frown. He licked his lips before deciding how to answer that.</p><p>"Billie brought me back." He said before he could stop himself. It was actually Jack speaking, so it wasn't a lie. "She brought me back to stop Chuck from tearing down this world."</p><p>Rowena's own frown deepened. Out of all the people Bills could choose from, Lucifer being the best choice? Didn't seem plausible. But then again, which one of them would be more driven to stick it to the man, then the cast down son? No lack of motivation there, she supposed.</p><p>"And what is it that you require of Hell?" She asked. Truth was, Rowena was enjoying her new position and wouldn't relinquish the power of all of hell's souls that easily. She would rather lead them to stop God then give them to someone else to lead.</p><p>"Of Hell? Nothing. We're here to pick up Jack's body, one which this nincompoop left here." Lucifer said motioning to Castiel, making the angel roll his eyes at him and open his mouth to defend his actions. But before he could say anything, Rowena cut in.</p><p>"The boy's body? Whatever for?"</p><p>"To bring him back, of course. You see, I know a hefty little spell that can bring him back, whole of him."</p><p>With a mention of a spell, Rowena's eyes sparked up and Lucifer knew he had her hooked.</p><p>"Tell you what. You clear the room for us to go get that body and when the time comes to bring the boy back... You'll get front row seats. Can even bring a few of your demons along too." Of course, Lucifer was no fool nor a ticket salesman, he knew well that by the time they will be ready for Jack to inhabit his own body, Chuck would be down upon them like a hurricane and he could use some backup.</p><p>Rowena stared at him for a good few minutes before turning her gaze upon the angel, shooting him a questioning look. Castiel, the angel so done with all the bullshit, spoke freely.</p><p>"I do not trust him either..." Lucifer cut in.</p><p>"Oh, is this fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me?" But was ignored.</p><p>"... But if anyone can bring Jack back, it is him. He is his biological father and as such has much more genetic and grace-like connections that could ensure such a spell to work."</p><p>"And the..." Rowena tried, but Lucifer cut her off.</p><p>"The Winchesters can't know. They are under the spotlight right now, Daddy dearest watching them like a hawk to see what moronic idea would they come up with next. Best have the dumb and dumber entertain dad while we work in the shadows." There was an abundance of gravity on his voice and a serious plea for understanding in his eyes that struck Rowena, making her believe that if nothing else, he was at least trying to stop Chuck.</p><p>Lesser of two evils, right?</p><p>Rowena took a moment to consider it all, then nodded and motioned for the path to clear. Lucifer thought for a moment she would have them chaperoned, but then thought better. She was the Queen of Hell now, a demoness herself and a powerful witch on top of that. They will be watched.</p><hr/><p>Castiel took point as they reached the treasure room and Lucifer followed close behind. The moment he laid his eyes on what remained of Jack's body, he sucked in a shaky breath, his mask slipping gravely for the first time. A look of pure shock and sadness flashed upon his face before he was able to concealed it, and of course Castiel noticed.</p><p>But he just squinted his eyes at him, watched him make some lame excuse of how Castiel's hands were a faulty toaster and witnessed as the mask slipped right back on, but said nothing, clearly storing the information for a later use.</p><p>Castiel knew that there was definitely something off about Lucifer and the more time he spent with him, the more sure of that he was. But there was something comforting simply radiating from him, something that told him to trust him, to believe he will bring Jack back to him. Hell, there was even something soothing in his blue eyes and something that eased his guilt about contacting Chuck in the first place.</p><p>"Alrighty then... Well, pick him up and let's get the hell outta hell." Lucifer said with a fake giddy expression and Castiel frowned in <em>you-don't-really-expect-me-to-carry-the-body-all-through-hell-by-myself </em>look and Lucifer rolled his eyes and dramatically puffed.</p><p>"Fine. But I'll only carry it half of the way, capiche?" He commented pointing a finger at Castiel, then sighed and twirled that finger, making the scorched body levitate then with slight movement of his finger, it moved towards the exit. Yeah, must be really heavy for him lifting a finger.</p><p>Just as promised, half way through to the exit, Lucifer stopped and when Cas gave him a questioning look, complete with his trade mark head-tilt-eyes-squint, Lucifer motioned the body near him and the angel only had a moment to extend his arms before the body fell in his embrace.</p><p>"Oh, wow. You sure are picking up a few tricks from the guys, you got Sam's bitch face down to the teeth." Lucifer commented before glancing around a corridor.</p><p>"What are you looking for?"</p><p>"You know, there is something I gotta check out real quick, why don't you... Wait right here?" Lucifer said, and Cas was about to object loudly but before he even got a chance, Lucifer vanished, leaving Cas to only slump his shoulders in defeat as he let out the breath.</p><p>"Fuck!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mending bridges</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally, he was alone. Well as alone as he could be with his son riding shotgun in his head and with Rowena's watchful eyes glaring at him through the walls. But alone enough to let his feelings wash over him, to let himself feel. Jack already knew, and Rowena could possibly tell, so it was okay.</p>
<p>As long as he kept his outside mask on, he could remain quiet and allow himself to remember these walls and these hallways and where they lead to. Sure he could have just flown directly there, but he wanted some time, time to just process it all.</p>
<p>The Jack's body, of what Castiel did to him, because another demon was possessing the body and wanted to use them to take control over hell... And it all came back to him. Guilt ate him up, because if he fought, if he tried to stop himself from saying the things he said and stop himself from taking a part of Jack, none of this would have happened.</p>
<p>"He was too strong for you." Jack's voice echoed in his head and Lucifer rolled his eyes, because yeah, he knew that. And if he was too strong for the archangel back then, won't he be too strong for a mere human? Even with Jack inside, he could always kill the vessel like he did with Castiel's Jimmy.</p>
<p>"You were alone then. You won't be now." Jack responded and Lucifer sighed. Does it even matter? To all of them he will be Lucifer, the devil, something that needs to be killed, put down, or put away, locked up where he couldn't hurt anyone. And they were right, just look at what being with him brought to Gracie.</p>
<p>"I know Gabriel said you were like the first few cells of cancer that needed to be cut out and that Chuck saw that and that's why he locked you up, but did it ever occur to you the last words your brother said to you were nothing more then a lie orchestrated by Chuck, just like he did to you?"</p>
<p>Lucifer paused his steps and closed his eyes taking in a heavy breath. Even if Jack was trying to help, and it could be true, Chuck could have made Gabriel say that, since it kind of added to the whole plot, but that still didn't erase the fact that Gabriel was dead. More guilt washed over him and his knees couldn't hold him upright anymore, so Jack did. Jack took over some of his body's functions to allow him a moment and help keep this charade going.</p>
<p>Lucifer took a deep breath. It was hard, so hard to breathe, to function, to think because all he did was feel. Feel the loss of a brother he watched grow, the brother he was always closest to, the one that was willing to stand in his way, and try to stop him. And he couldn't. Because dear old Dad didn't plan it that way.</p>
<p>Suddenly, anger took over, one he hasn't felt, not like this, not ever. It was pure rage, directed at Chuck for making them all do this, for turning one brother against the other, for letting him think he killed Gabriel back in Elisian Hotel, for locking up Michael over nothing, for killing Jack just cuz... Just cuz he could.</p>
<p>Well fuck Him. Fuck Him and His little story. Fuck Him for thinking He could screw around with them all and not pay the price. Fuck Him for thinking He could play with fire and not get burnt. Fuck Chuck!</p>
<p>Lucifer took a deep breath, assumed control over his legs and started walking forward through the gloomy halfway that lead straight to the Cage. He made a promise once, and now, for the first time he has a chance to fulfill that promise, for the first time he is free to act on his own accord. He will keep his promise.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Oddly enough, the Cage door, one that have never been there before, where swinging open, barely left on their hinges. Lucifer took a deep breath and paused, then took a clumbsy step forward and frowned.</p>
<p>"Alright, alright, I'm going." He whispered to no one in particular and stood up straight, but not proud and walked into the Cage. There, in a corner sat a figure, his knees up to his chest and his arms on top of the knees and his head burried inside.</p>
<p>"Michael?" Lucifer tried, his voice firmer then he expected it to be.</p>
<p>"Go away, Lucifer." Michael responded, not lifting his head up.</p>
<p>"Yeah, no can do..." Lucifer said, then paused. "Why do you look like someone took your lollipop?"</p>
<p>Michael rose his head and gave him a death glare filled with annoyance, and dropped his head back down.</p>
<p>"Go away." He repeated.</p>
<p>"Yeah, not happening." Lucifer retorted, walked over and sat next to him on the ground. "What's wrong with you? You look like you took someone ran over your cat, what gives?"</p>
<p>Michael yelled "Go away!" once more, then clasped his hands over his ears and started singing with all his might.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="u">"De Camptown ladies sing dis song—Doo-dah! doo-dah!</span></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="u">De Camp-town race-track five miles long—Oh! doo-dah day!"*</span> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okaaaaay... You know, when I told the others you have gone choo-choo and was singing show tunes, I was only joking, you know that, right?" Lucifer said and Michael started singing even louder. Lucifer was confused, not understanding why Michael would act like this. Unless...</p>
<p>"Hey! Hey!" Lucifer shouted, trying to pry Michael's hands off his ears. "Hey! Look at me. Michael look at me!" After a moment he succeeded, shoving Michael's hands down. Michael seemed so defeated, so Lucifer took his chin and rose it up, making him look at Lucifer.</p>
<p>"I'm real. I am here. Not a hallucination, not a trick. I am here, just like I promised..." There was a spark of hope in those eyes, but also fear that it still might not be true.</p>
<p>"I told you I'm come back for you, didn't I? I promised. It... It took longer then I thought, but I'm here. I'm here, Michael."</p>
<p>Michael gave him another look of disbelief before he glanced at the open door, then turned back around to ask "Is that... Is that real too?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. It's real. And we can walk out of here. We can go out, Michael. I... I even have a plan to stop Dad, remember, we talked about it?"</p>
<p>Michael nodded, but remained seated, not moving an inch, so Lucifer stood up, offered him his hand and spoke up again.</p>
<p>"This isn't the Cage playing tricks on you, I am really here and so is that door. C'mon, what's the worst that could happen if you try, if you go for it?"</p>
<p>"I can slam into a wall." Michael offered and Lucifer snorted a laugh.</p>
<p>"I am supposed to be the funny one, not you."</p>
<p>"Technically, Gabriel is the funny one." Michael said with a small smile as he took the offered hand and stood up.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, wise guy. Whatever. Now let's get out of here." Lucifer wanted to say something better as a comeback line, but the mention of Gabriel threw him off again. Michael found out, Lucifer told him that he found him alive and killed him, and Michael said he suspected he was alive and that he still was, back when they were in the Cage together. Lucifer shouted really tell him about their trip to the other world and tell him about Gabriel's demise.</p>
<p>But how do you tell someone that a version of themselves killed someone dear to them?</p>
<p>The old Lucifer wouldn't. And as much as it are this one up, this Lucifer won't either.</p>
<p>What he didn't know is that Michael would have told him the same as he did before. That he suspects Gabriel is still alive. But they had other things to worry about now.</p>
<p>Michael slowly and tenderly walked to the door and stepped out, but as soon as he did, he took a deep breath filled with relief and stood straighter with his head held high. Then he turned to Lucifer and his smile faltered.</p>
<p>"Oh, no... What... What happened? What has He done to you?" Lucifer just saved him off. Of course Michael could see what he was, he could see the difference.</p>
<p>"Nothing, it's nothing. I'm fine."</p>
<p>"You're...? You're not fine! You're human! And... And a vessel. Oh, Lucifer..."</p>
<p>"Don't Lucifer me. I said I am fine. Or I will be once we take Dad down." He said with a deathly serious expression and Michael knew not to press further.</p>
<p>"Ok. So... What's the plan?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song titles Camptown races by Stephen Foster as sang in the Looney Tunes show.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Changing attitudes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys. It's my birthday today, so I decided to grace you with a chapter. It isn't much, but I hope you still like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You are aware we are being watched, right?" Michael said as they walked back to where Lucifer dropped Jack's body in Castiel's arms.</p><p>"I know... The B... Witch is annoying, but... she will help out in the end." Lucifer said, fully aware they were being heard too, his play with words attentional.</p><p>"Oh? And what makes you so sure?" Michael asked genuinely curious, even if they were playing a game.</p><p>"She has a soft spot for the kid and for those two nincompoops. She'll help." Lucifer spoke sounding so sure. Michael half smiled, but then turned slightly worried.</p><p>"You are aware that it might not be enough?"</p><p>To that Lucifer halted his step and threw his brother a look. He took a deep shaking breath, opening the channel to communicate on a much higher scale then Rowena could see. Both he and Jack knew what Michael was talking about, the moment was closing up on them, the moment everything would have to begin, but will there be enough time to finish what they have started? Certain things needed to fall in place and Chuck will immediately appear as soon as he caught whiff of what they were doing. The question Michael raised is that... Will he and Rowena be enough to stall him until...</p><p>"We have to be... We have to be..." Lucifer said and felt Jack agree. If nothing else, Lucifer's loud mouth would aid their efforts, he certainly has a lot to say to his father. And who knows, maybe those two humans could help too?</p><p>"May I make a suggestion?" Michael offered and Lucifer glanced back at him, then nodded. "We have some time before the confrontation, and you and Castiel have your tasks. I could go and try to find more... Help."</p><p>Lucifer suddenly felt cold. Strange shivers washed over him and he swallowed hard. For a minute he didn't know what it was, the odd feeling he didn't experience before. Something in his chest felt tight, like darkness and despair were all around him and he felt like shouting <em>"Don't leave me!"</em> but it wasn't just a simple abandonment issue, no there was more to it, almost as if... As if Michael left, he could be gone for good. If he left, he might never come back.</p><p>He didn't understand (and frankly neither did Jack) why he would feel it so strongly. Sure there was always a chance they would run into dear old Dad, but they both knew he was more focused on his boy-toys then his own sons, so why... It hit him like a train, hard and fast, and Lucifer gulped loudly, watching his brother with wide eyes.</p><p>"You're... You're going to see Her, aren't you?" Lucifer asked, voice filled with worry. As it should be, last time he saw Her, she nearly killed him, and who could blame Her? They did help Dad entrap Her. So it was no wonder Lucifer was scared for his brother. I mean, it wasn't like there was anyone else left Michael could talk to. All the other big players that aren't already involved were off the board, dead or worse.</p><p>"I won't ask Her to help us, Amara wouldn't do that. But there are other things she might be willing to do..." Michael said and gave his brother a meaningful look before speaking up again. "And besides, there is another old friend I would like to see..." Michael smiled, but wouldn't elaborate more. Lucifer sighed, he knew they could use all the help they could get, at least of that 'in between' thing. So he just nodded and blinked, and Michael was gone.</p><p>Without even a goodbye.</p><p>Lucifer took a deep breath and continued to walk toward where he left Castiel, he was sure that the grace-depleted angel didn't get far on his own. He too had a old friend to visit, and she won't be happy to see him either. What else is knew, right?</p><hr/><p>Castiel stumbled forward, his foot tearing into grass as he struggled to keep Jack's body in his arms. He looked around, baffled for only a moment before he threw Lucifer a very angry look. It appeared that the archangel teleported them back on the same playground he originally found Castiel.</p><p>"A little warning next time would be nice." Castiel said with a grunt.</p><p>"Probably would. But I was never accused of being nice and I certainly won't start being nice now." Lucifer retorted as he walked closer. Castiel threw him another pissed off look and Lucifer huffed a laugh. "Oh, look, it is a perfect combination of a constipated-Dean and bitch-face-Sam, well done Castiel!"</p><p>For the umpteenth time, the angel rolled his eyes, deciding to drop it, because he knew Lucifer would just keep going and they had more important things to do then to argue. "Now what?" Castiel wanted to ask about Lucifer's little excursion into the depths of Hell, but figured he probably won't get a straight answer, so he didn't even bother.</p><p>Lucifer huffed, his expression turning annoyed. "Now... You gotta drive."</p><p>"What? Why?"</p><p>"Cuz we have someplace we need to be, and to get to point A to point B, you gotta..."</p><p>"Why can't you just fly us there?"</p><p>"Because! Someone popping in and out of Hell... Can be a demon. But to emit that much power by teleporting us around the country... Won't go unnoticed."</p><p>"Fine." Castiel said exasperated and carried Jack's body to his truck. He gently put it in the back seat and covered it up before getting into the drivers seat. "Where're we going?"</p><p>"Well... I feel a little low on faith, don't you? I think we need to go see a faith healer..."</p><hr/><p>"NO. NO! What ever it is, I don't want any part of it! I don't care what you're selling, I am not buying!" Anael yelled as soon as she laid her eyes on one slumped angel and one arms-wide, smile-wide archangel. Lucifer blinked back his surprise and drew an offended face.</p><p>"Oh, wow... Who ruffled your feathers?" He asked and Anael's eyes went wide. Point was, she didn't have any more feathers, not since the fall, and Lucifer knew that well. She bit her tongue, frowning deeply at him, then spat out.</p><p>"I don't know, who rattled your cage?"</p><p>"Ohoho... You're feistier then I remember... Enough to make a man's blood boil..."</p><p>"I swear you are driving me up the wall..." Anael shook her head.</p><p>"Making me see red..." Lucifer retorted with a grin.</p><p>"You always rubbed the wrong way..." She countered and Lucifer genuinely laughed.</p><p>"Careful there... Someone might thing you went from pissed off to pleased to see me."</p><p>"Fuck off! There."</p><p>"Ok, ok. Don't get your panties in a twist... That's if you're even wearing one..." Lucifer said and she gaped at him, mouth open, about to snarl back when he continued. "Look, we just need one small thing and we'll... Make like a banana and split." He said with a smile.</p><p>Anael's face morphed into a surprised one. Lucifer, and as much as she could sense, was definitely him, was different. Not a whiney, needy, <em>pay-attention-to-me </em>man child she remembered, and certainly not the incarnation of Evil she was taught he was.</p><p>He was... actually kind of charming. Nice charming, not the bad boy vibe he had before. It was enough to get her intrigued, at least.</p><p>"Ok. I'll bite." She said and licked her lips for a teasing emphasis. "What do you need?"</p><p>Lucifer's smile widened, but as much as she expected it to turn into an evil grin, it actually didn't. It was more genuine and joyous as he replied.</p><p>"The Ocultum."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Saving the world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel followed Lucifer out of the church and watched him curiously as the archangel threw the ball that was the Ocultum up in the air, then caught it, and repeated the action over and over and over...</p><p>"How did you know Anael had it, and was lying about it being in Ruby's possession?" Castiel asked and Lucifer looked at him with amusement.</p><p>"It is kinda obvious, don't you think? I mean, her story about coming to earth and teaming up with a demon, who was by the way terrified of angels, and the two of them stealing the thing? And after all that, Anael just lets Ruby have it?! Come on! She is all about shiny things and bling, no way she would have given it to a low life demon." Lucifer spoke, sounding disinterested and bored.</p><p>"Hm." Castiel replied and followed Lucifer to the truck. "And what exactly is the Ocultum?" Cas asked as they got to the truck. Lucifer's smile grew into a grin as he kept tossing the small ball up in the air, never really looking at it, his eyes focused on Castiel.</p><p>Up and down, and up and down...</p><p>"It's the portal. To the garden. You know, where the first <em>soul</em> was created..." Lucifer said with a wiggle of his eyebrows as the ball kept going up and down and up and down... A lightbulb seemed to have gone off above Castiel's head after a full minute of contemplation and he looked back up at Lucifer.</p><p>Up and down, and up and down...</p><p>"So this is how he gets a new soul? Using the Ocultum?"</p><p>Up and down, and up and down...</p><p>"No. This is how we rebuilt his soul." Lucifer replied.</p><p>Up and down, and up and down...</p><p>"And not a new one? But to rebuild, doesn't it require for at least a part to already exist? Does that mean..."</p><p>Up and down...</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>Up and down and straight into Lucifer's mouth. And to Castiel's mortified expression, the archangel swallowed.</p><p>"If you want to get into the Ocultum, the Ocultum has to be inside you. - Lucifer said and opened the truck door with a grunt - And now... It's show time." With one swipe of his hand, Jack's scorched body healed. Castiel watched it unfold with amazement and so many questions. If Lucifer could have done this sooner, why hasn't he?</p><p>And why would he enter the garden, shouldn't it be Jack? Shouldn't have they brought his consciousness and grace back and then rebuild his soul? What are they even rebuilding it on?</p><p>"Oh, shit... We... We fucked up..." Lucifer panted out and Castiel just now noticed how paler and out of breath he looked.</p><p>"What do you mean we fucked up?" Castiel asked. He hadn't done anything. Lucifer stumbled over , looking much like he was about to pass out.</p><p>"I swallowed it too soon. I forgot... He would know. When someone entered the garden, He would know, of course He would know... Fuck, Cas. He knows." Lucifer said, stumbled and fell down on his ass, blinking and fighting the darkness from overtaking him.</p><p>"You have to... You gotta... You gotta stall, okay?... " Lucifer said but didn't wait for an answer before he snapped his fingers and snapped them straight into the library's bunker. Then he passed out.</p><p>Sam ran in from the dorms, dressed in flannel and with a gun in hand. Dean ran from the kitchen, dressed in Scooby Doo boxers and a robe, with a spatula in hand.</p><p>"Cas? What's going on?" Sam asked lowering his gun and tucking it behind his back as he and Dean approached. Both frowned, looking between Jack's restored body, to Castiel, to... "Is that... Nick?" Sam added, confused.</p><p>He and Dean lifted Lucifer up and put him in a chair, then looked at the angel, waiting for an explanation. Cas froze for only a moment, then glanced at Lucifer's unconscious body. If he told them about Lucifer, they would yell at him then try to kill him, which wouldn't work and... "Ummm..." Was all the brain power he had to say.</p><p>"Jack? Is Jack... Is he...?" Sam asked looking over at the kid. Castiel shook his head, indicating it is just a body there, nothing more.</p><p>"You trying to bring him back?" Dean questioned with a flat tone, Sam's eyes immediately snapped back to his brother as if he was trying to stop him from fighting Cas on that idea. They both needed the kid if they were going to stop Chuck.</p><p>"I am. - Castiel replied with an even tone - I know this is hard for you, but he..."</p><p>"No, nah... I get it. We need him. Just wished you included us, that's all..." Dean said sounding pissed and hurt at the same time.</p><p>"Why, because I tend to make bad decisions?" Castiel deadpanned and glared back at Dean.</p><p>"Come on, guys..." Sam tried, but Dean cut him off.</p><p>"Yes, that's exactly why. An example is right there, Cas! Right there!" Dean yelled pointing at Jack's body. He was talking about Belphagor and the fact that Castiel killed him before he could blow the horn and bring all the souls back to Hell.</p><p>"I guess I learned from the best." Castiel said.</p><p>"What?!" Dean shouted back.</p><p>"Back when I was a soldier of Heaven, an Angel of the Lord, I didn't have to make decisions. Only once I rebelled. For you. You were the only one I could take a cue from, the only one I could have learned from. What makes your decisions any more wiser then mine?"</p><p>"He does have a point, Dean." Sam said.</p><p>"Oh, shut up!" Dean yelled back at both of them and glared. Both he and Cas started a sort of a staring contest, both silent and pouting, staying like that for a good few minutes. Sam shook his head, giving up, and looked back at Jack's body. And then the other one. He frowned and turned back to the staring match.</p><p>"Cas? How did you get here?"</p><p>At the question, the angel flinched, then broke the stare, bowing his head just in time as Lucifer grunted, waking up. Sam's eyes snapped at him and he backed away. With all the hope in the world echoing in his voice, the younger hunter tried:</p><p>"N... Nick?"</p><p>"Ghhmmm..." Lucifer said waking up, then looked back at the scene before him. "Not quite."</p><p>"Lucifer!" Sam spat, fear flooding him, all color draining from his face and his eyes going wide.</p><p>"Hey, kids. Been a while." He said with a devilish smirk, but his eyes showed off different emotions. They were sad and sorrowful and he couldn't maintain eye contact for long. He looked at the angel, then asked, ignoring the looks he was being given. "Pops not showed up yet?"</p><p>"Oh, I have been here the entire time. Just wanted to see the look on Sam's face when he realized you're alive." Chucks voice echoed and he appeared before them. "I gotta say, I do like the twist. Sam reliving past trauma, Castiel betraying them again, Dean facing a big battle in his underwear..."</p><p>To that Dean yelled, then covered himself and tied the robe better. Using him as a distraction, Lucifer slipped Castiel a piece of paper and whispered "Make sure Rowena gets the spell..."</p><p>"I am not deaf, you know." Chuck commented, then tsked a few times before adding "You know you can't win. You can't bring him back. I won't let you."</p><p>"We'll see." Lucifer said, his eyes flaring red, his wings showing off on the wall behind him.</p><p>"Oh, how theatri..." Chuck started to say when he was suddenly hit by a pile of black smoke. He second he came to, he was about to flick his wrist and send it back to hell, when the black smoke backed down, then hit him again. This happened a few times until Chuck, highly pissed at the thing, screamed and... Well, it was supposed to dissolve like a simple cloud. But it didn't.</p><p>There was more to it then meets the eye.</p><p>Next thing Chuck knew, he was being electrocuted by purple lightning.</p><p>"Hello, dearies. Hope I am not too late for the party..." Rowena sounded, a vicious smirk on her red lips, her eyes and hands glowing purple. Chuck growled and broke away from the lightning, pissed, but calming down as his burnt skin healed almost instantly.</p><p>"Alright. If this is how you want to play this ..."</p><p>"What's the matter, Dad? Don't you know you shouldn't play with fire? Might get burnt. And affected by smoke inhalation." Lucifer teased and Chuck threw him a death glare with his black eyes... Whoa, wait a minute...</p><p>"Ghah! This is ridiculous. I can't be possessed!" Chuck shouted out. "This isn't how the story is supposed to go. This is stupid... I should never have let you live!" He said looking at Lucifer.</p><p>"You never should have discarded me!" Lucifer spat out, his emotions bubbling up under the tears. Up until now, he was fighting them, trying to maintain that cool, archangel mask, but with Jack's soul being rebuilt inside of him, Jack's own emotions of sorrow and pain over the things he himself has done growing rapidly, Lucifer couldn't hold it any more.</p><p>A single tear slid down his cheek, unseen, unnoticed.</p><p>"I never should have let you out of the cage. But we can rectify that, right?" Chuck raised his hand and almost snapped his fingers when a hand grabbed his, and shoved it back down.</p><p>"I don't think so, Pops." Gabriel said, and shoved him backwards, Chuck stumbling, slipping and falling on his ass. "Oops... Now who threw that banana peel on the ground?! Don't you know someone might trip and fall?"</p><p>"He would be wise to stay down." Raphael spoke looming over Him for a moment before she backed away.</p><p>"So I brought in some help. What do you think?" Michael said appearing next to Lucifer. "I got Amara to open a rift and I got Gabe out of that other world, then went to see my old friend Death. Imagine my surprise when I found out He had gotten way hotter then before." Michael commented with a chuckle. "She let Ralph come back. On the condition that we save Heaven afterwards. I think it's a good deal, don't you think?"</p><p>As Michael spoke, Gabriel and Raphael walked over and stood by Lucifer's side. Lucifer on his part just stood there, frozen and struck, feeling overwhelmed. He made his peace with Michael down in the cage a while ago, his brother finally seeing the truth about who the actual bad guy was. He finally had his brother back, someone who believed him and with who he was on somewhat good terms.</p><p>But never in a billion years did he think that all of his brothers would stand by him. Gabriel... They both said things to each other, they argued, and they hurt each other. But he always cared about him and always loved him. Gabriel was always gonna be his little brother.</p><p>Raphael... He was always closer to Michael then he was to him, but Lucifer still knew him. He knew how he always strived for more. For better. For perfection. Lucifer had no idea why Raphael was taking his side in this. Maybe he just followed Michael, like he always did? Still, he must have struggled with the fact that they were standing on the devil's side, going up against God. He did tell Castiel that God left them, maybe he blamed him for leaving? Or maybe he figured out that the Paradise he had always been searching for wasn't a place. It was home. It was family.</p><p>"Enough of this!" Chuck said almost calmly and send a shockwave in their direction, but it just bounced off, like there was an invisible forcefield. The four archangel's stood their ground, Castiel, Rowena, Sam and Dean right behind them.</p><p>"I said - Enough!" Chuck shouted again, send a more powerful wave, one they felt as it hit the barrier, but still, did nothing.</p><p>"Very well. I am very, very DISAPPOINTED!" He said Gary Oldman style (somebody has been watching the Fifth Element). Chuck waved off and suddenly Michael, Gabriel and Rowena disappeared.</p><p>"What did you do?!" Lucifer yelled back at Him, voice cracking.</p><p>"Sent them home. I will deal with them later, after I am finished with you." Chuck replied calmly, proudly.</p><p>"There won't be a later for you!" Lucifer cried out, teeth clenched.</p><p>"Son, please. You know you can't win this. You can't beat me, not even with them by your side. It took all four of you and <em>Me </em>to entrap my sister. Be reasonable."</p><p>"I... I won't beat you. Jack... Jack will." Lucifer said his breathing deeper, tired. Chuck rolled his eyes and scoffed.</p><p>"Jack can't beat me. Jack is dead. And I won't let you bring him back, so..."</p><p>"Jack isn't... - Lucifer said huffing a laugh - I was never going to bring him back. He... He doesn't need to come back." At this point Lucifer was both crying and laughing, looking crazy and out of his mind. The laughter broke, harder and harder and he finally muttered "Jack... He has been here this entire time."</p><p>Suddenly, Lucifer straightened up, his eyes glowing blood red. The red slowly dissolved, replaced by a golden glow and Chuck sucked in a breath. Lucifer's head fell backwards and golden wave of grace poured out of his mouth and straight into Jack's, while Lucifer slumped down to the ground.</p><p>Jack's eyes snapped open and he rose up, looked between the brothers who were right next to him, then at Castiel, and finally at God's wide eyes. Jack didn't say anything, no fancy line, no grand gesture. He just raised his hand, snapped his fingers and Chuck simply blew up, engulfing the whole room into blinding white light.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Getting his Grace back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer never felt so tired and broken in his life. Those cold tiles underneath his palm had quite an appeal right now and maybe he could just... lie down for a little while?</p><p>He could hear it when both brother shouts a joyful "Jack!", surprised to see him actually alive, he could hear their footsteps and imagine them running towards him, confused and shocked that- just like that - Chuck was gone. But Lucifer, he knew better.</p><p>Chuck wasn't gone, not really. Still he couldn't help but huff, feeling amused by the fact that as the bible says - God is in everything. Jack broke his light apart, sending massive waves up to the Heavens, up to his brothers and what was left of the angels, opening Heaven's gates and giving the angels back their wings.</p><p>It was Lucifer's idea, but nobody needed to know that. Otherwise they might question it. No, best let them think it was Jack who bestowed their powers back. Jack is the hero here, not him. He was just a means to an end, nothing more.</p><p>Still, there it was, a warm, comforting hand on his shoulder and once he managed to lift his gaze up,there was so much concern in those eyes he felt like choking on the worry they were projecting.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Castiel's deep voice echoed in his ears causing him to wince as if someone just pulled out his tooth. Loud, he was too close, too loud.</p><p>"So it was all you, kid? From the start?" Dean sounded on the other side of the room, talking to Jack. They all saw him, his essence coming out of Lucifer. Dean sounded amazed and maybe a bit hurt at the same time that Jack didn't come back to them, that he let them think he was dead.</p><p>"Yes." Jack replied getting off the table his body was placed upon. "I needed a place to hide and to get stronger." He glanced in Lucifer's direction. "He was the perfect solution." Castiel helped Lucifer to his feet, focused on him until Jack spoke up again.</p><p>"But you knew." He told the angel. Castiel turned raising his eyes to meet Jack's.</p><p>"I had my suspicions. But I didn't want to vocalize them in case I was... mistaken or..."</p><p>"Dooped." Dean added and Castiel threw him an annoyed look as he kept talking.</p><p>"... In danger of revealing your disguise."</p><p>Lucifer really didn't want to be here right now. He felt like he could pass out at any moment, too weak in this human form. Fear crawled up his spine because he knew the Winchesters were about to get a confirmation that it was really him in there, and that they would just kill him. There was nothing he could do to stop them.</p><p>He would not, he could not plea for his life, they had every right to take it. He couldn't fight, he was just to worn out and drained to have any fight left in him. Despite that hand still on his shoulder, Lucifer knew Castiel wouldn't help him, but he couldn't help but wonder if he knew. In fact, do they know?</p><p>"But... How did you kill Him? I mean, we know that if we kill him, the darkness takes over and... Nothing seems to be happening..." Sam questioned while Dean frowned at him before turning a curious gaze at the kid.</p><p>"I didn't kill Him. He is still very much alive." Jack replied with a smile.</p><p>"But then... Where... Where is He?" Sam asked and Jack turned his bright innocent face to him, his smile ever present.</p><p>"He is... Everywhere. And nowhere. He is... All around."</p><p>"I can live with that." Dean replied with a nod, his lips pouting out as he pressed the together. "I mean... He can't... Gather Himself, right?"</p><p>"Oh, no. - Jack replied with a bit of a serious face - No, I sent most of his power up to the archangels."</p><p>"The archangels, right... Um... They're not gonna be a problem, now?" Dean asked, dreading the response. He knew Gabriel would really hurt them, they were friends once, but they did throw Michael into the Cage and called Raphael their bitch... Well, ok, Cas technically did that one, but still.</p><p>"No. They won't." Jack simply responded, looking over at Lucifer. Taking in his overall appearance, he figured it must have been a big strain on his body to hold him for so long. Jack took a step towards him and raised his hand and Lucifer flinched, sucking in a breath, his eyes darting the ground.</p><p>"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to heal you. To make you feel better." Jack replied and Lucifer stood still, his eyes falling closed as Jack set his hand on Lucifer's forehead, still not completely trusting that he won't be smitten any second now.</p><p>Instead, a pleasant warmth spread over his entire body, making all the full aches wash away and disappear, but still, the mental tiredness remained.</p><p>"Thank you. For letting me in. And helping me become me again." Jack said and Lucifer just breathed in and out, his mind still hazy, his head throbbing, his heart pulsing in his ears.</p><p>"Yeah, thanks. We all know how hard it is to give up control and hope that it will somehow all turn out ok. You did good, Nick." Sam said, making the wrong kind of an assumption. What could he think anyway? The man before him served nothing but a vessel that held Jack, that was strong enough to hold the kid because it held Lucifer before. But hearing the kind, comforting words Sam directed at him, he sucked in a shaky breath and lifted his sorrowful glance at the younger hunter. He could only withstand to look at him for a moment before he had to look away.</p><p>"Oh, no, this isn't Nick. This is Lucifer." Jack said like it was nothing, and Lucifer screwed his eyes shut, tears brimming inside of them. He could hear Sam gasp and he could hear his footsteps and he stumbled away. But the strong, comforting hand on his shoulder remained.</p><p>Lucifer dared to open his eyes, and see the utter horror written across Sam's face, while Dean seemed so consumed with rage towards him. But Jack was smiling. And Castiel remained by his side, like he always known it was him. Like he knew nobody could fake, nobody could copy that level of narcissism and sass.</p><p>"Is he... Is... Is he..." Sam tried.</p><p>"Is he human?" Dean managed reaching for his gun.</p><p>"He is and you won't hurt him." Jack said. "He and I... We had a deal."</p><p>"A deal? A deal?! Are you out of your freaking mind?! You know that's..." Dean started and for the first time witnessed Jack frowning at him, displeased. But Dean was yelling and he was pissed at Jack, and Lucifer felt like he shouldn't be, not at him. Not after everything the kid went through to not only prove himself to them, but to save the world.</p><p>"Please... I just... I just want my Grace back." Lucifer spoke, trying to reason with them and show that he won't be a threat to them, that all he wanted was his wife. Of course, the word being a homonym created only more confusion and Dean actually draw that gun at him.</p><p>"If you think we will let that happen you are downright insane!" Dean threatened, but Jack completely ignored him and stepped closer to the man.</p><p>"We had a deal." Jack repeated, raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Bright light engulfed the room and Sam gasped so loudly, his lungs burnt with the amount of air he drew in. But Lucifer's eyes didn't flare red, his wings didn't cast a shadow on the wall behind him. Instead his eyes went wide and he pushed forward, right between the brothers. Sam almost fell backwards and Dean almost pulled that trigger, but the world stopped as Lucifer exclaimed "Gracie!".</p><p>The boys froze, looking bewilderedly at Lucifer and the woman in his embrace. Sam frowned for a moment, then seemed to remember her.</p><p>"Grace? She's... She's one of the hunters from the apocalypse world." He explained.</p><p>But Lucifer didn't care anymore. He didn't care what happened as long as he got to hold her in his arms once more, knowing that she is alive, safe and sound. Tears flowed freely as he clenched her shirt in his fists, his head burried in the crook of her shoulder, breathing her in and quietly sobbing. The sight was astounding and of course left the guys speechless.</p><p>It was the kind of a reunion they had after one of them died or supposedly died and then came back, but so much more emotional and moving, heart-rending.</p><p> </p><p>Soul-stirring.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Lucifer lodged himself away from Gracie to look at her, take in every feature like a drunken man would a whiskey. Slowly, he cupped her cheek and leaned in, pressing his their lips together, his eyes once again screwing shut, like he wanted to savour the feeling. They pulled away and simply stated at one another for a few minutes before Lucifer pulled her into a tight hug once more.</p><p>"Luka..." She whispered, patting him on the back and his racing heart started to calm. Finally, he turned towards their audience, still unable to meet the Winchesters baffled gaze.</p><p>"Thank you. Thank you, Jack."</p><p>"We had a deal, and I simply honored what we agreed on."</p><p>"You did so much more, and you know it. You purposely left a piece behind." Lucifer replied. Jack smiled, kind and bright.</p><p>"I didn't need it all. You gave me life - a soul and grace. I think it is only right I give the same." Lucifer huffed something between a sob and a laugh, his fingers intertwining with Gracie's. He gulped, and finally turned to the boys, taking in a deep breath.</p><p>" I... I could never ask for forgiveness, I could never even imagine I would be forgiven. But I need you to know... The Lucifer you knew... He is gone. He is never coming back. And I can only hope that... That will be enough."</p><p>Sam and Dean didn't say a word, only stood oddly and watched as Lucifer and Gracie turned and left. The world was safe again, Jack was back, Castiel too, and so we're the archangels. But it felt different, this time it all felt different.</p><p>Chuck was gone and so we're the strings that held them upright, made them do things they didn't want to do, but also made them question just how much of Lucifer was a manipulation by God, and how much was it him. With the slate clean, they didn't have to trust him or work with him, but they could do one thing.</p><p>They could leave him be.</p><p>
  <strong>The end</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So what do you guys think? Did you like it? Shower me with some comments so that I might feel inspired to write a Xmas special in this universe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>